cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Panzer Cyber
Panzer Cyber is one of the characters in Cyber Hero series. He was originally an experimental prototype cybernoid that was owned by the German Cyber Intelligence, but was stolen and reprogrammed by the Misoan Empire in order to win the war against the allied forces. However, he was bought to the NOCTURNE as a subordinate agent after the Misoan withdrawal. After being defeated, he was apprehended and captured by the German Cyber Intelligence who lead by Elite Cyber Agent Klaus-Vonburge. When he's trying to escape, he is ended up being captured after Cyber Guy stunned him. He returns in Cyber Hero: Codename C as a lone wolf enemy who attacks the entire German town in Germany where he thinks that the war is still going on. However, Cyber Guy and a German Cyber Guy Talon came over to stop him, but he pretending that he is surrendering. It is appears that he was escaped from prison off-screen. He returns in Cyber Hero: Source of Power as a NOCTURNE agent under the name "Panzer Cyber II". Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *His appearance is inspired by Rudol von Stroheim from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency and Colonel Ernst Vogel from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. **Despite of his uniform appearance, he is also inspired by Erwin Rommel. *His name derived from the word "Panzer" means "armor" in German. *According to the German Cyber Intelligence, he was a wanted fugitive who betrayed in order to escape from the authorities and turned himself to the Misoan Empire before he joined NOCTURNE. *In the video game Cyber Hero: Mission Earth 2nd, he is an alternate pre-final base boss that appears when all the regular bosses defeated which depends in order. However, once if defeated you cannot obtain any weapon if you play as Cyber Guy. Later, he reappears in Cyber Hero: World Mission as a regular boss in the Misoan Story Mission and you can obtain his weapon once if you beat the level as Cyber Guy. Quotes "Hmmmm.. Looks like I'm not dead before in the name of Panzer Cyber. I hailed and raised from the Misoan Empire. I received contact from Von-Nocturne in order to make me as an elite warrior for NOCTURNE. You'll not able to prove yourself to defeat because I'm welled armored than yours. You will find me to your eternal doom." When he introduced himself. "How dare you able to find me?! You had blamed the Misoan Empire a lot in order to take on me, but now I will crush you into pieces and bury you in the grave of doom." When he encountered. "Gahhh!! You broke my precious dream, but now you'll pay for this!! NOCTURNE will awaits your doom!!''After being defeated. ''"Huh? A wanted fugitive?? How dare you Cyber Intelligence!! You can't hide from me in the name of NOCTURNE and Misoan Empire! What I had done to you?? Because you and your pesky Cyber Agent partner ruined my dreams. You captured or destroyed my comrades before, but soon you will pay for this again!!!! I WILL COME BACK TO YOU!!" When he being apprehended by German Cyber Intelligence and captured. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:German Cybernoids Category:Former Misoans Category:NOCTURNE Category:Captured villains